Patent Document 1 describes the technology about a lamp light source having a xenon flash lamp. This xenon flash lamp has a structure in which a plurality of lead pins project from one end side in a tube-axis direction, and is mounted on a board having a board surface perpendicular to the tube-axis direction. Furthermore, a trigger circuit including capacitors is mounted on a back surface of this board.